The present invention relates to automatic tuning method and device for receiving a television broadcasting signal, and more particularly relates to an automatic tuning method and device for automatically compensating a tuning error of a TV receiver to maintain a satisfactory receiving state.
Generally, when a video tape recorder (VTR) records the received TV broadcasting signal, the recording operation of the VTR is controlled according to a video program system (VPS) signal superimposed on the TV broadcasting signal. The VPS signal exists in the 16th scanning line (16H) among the vertical retrace line interval (20H). Such a VPS signal includes several kinds of data relating to broadcasting program, that is, broadcasting station data, program distinguishing data, time data and so on. VTR performs the recording operation by comparing the data involved in the VPS signal with the data set by a user. For example, a reserved recording function of the VTR is performed by comparing data for a broadcasting station, program and time involved in the received VPS signal with data for a broadcasting station, program and time set by a user.
Moreover, when an error in a VPS signal is generated due to the dissatisfactory receiving state when the VTR records the presently broadcasting TV signal at the same time of receiving thereof, users compensate the error by tuning manually, thereby keeping the satisfactory receiving state.
Therefore, if an error is generated due to the dissatisfactory receiving state in the case of the reserved recording set forth above or in the case that a user is absent, the VTR can not record the TV signal because of the error.
The VPS signal level is related to a teletext (TTX) signal level existing in the vertical retrace line interval (20H). Therefore, if an error in the VPS signal is generated due to the dissatisfactory receiving state, an error is generated to the TTX signal, thereby causing the TTX signal to be abnormally displayed. In this case, the error is compensated for by manually tuning.
Thus, the conventional tuning devices are disadvantageous in that users have to compensate for an error in a VPS signal or a TTX signal by manually tuning when the receiving state of a TV broadcasting signal is dissatisfactory. Furthermore, there is a drawback in that the recording is impossible or a TTX signal is abnormally displayed in the case that the error can not be compensated due to the absence of the user.